fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Humagons-Deep Search: Episode 15
Minutes later... ( Jean opens door ) Jean) Hey, took you awhile... Boy) Yeah Jean) Just go into my room...We cannot let anyone see us Boy) Why...It's normal to make out at this age Jean) Yeah, but...My room is so romantic... Boy) Auh okay...Where is it? Jean) How about I show you... Blue) Um... Jean) ... Blue) I'll be quiet... Ice) Not me... Jean) Oh Popcorn... Popcorn) MEOW! Ice) O_O OKAY! I'LL BE QUIET! Jean) Good... Boy) Wow... Jean) I know, right... Boy) Why do they have to be quiet? Jean) Well...I'll explain in my room... Boy) Okay ( Jean and the boy walk up steps ) Boy) You look pretty hot, by the way Jean) How long did it take you to notice? Boy) Well...The first time I saw you; a few weeks ago Jean) Okay 10 minutes later... Boy) *Holding the healer* What's this Jean) Nothing, put it down... Boy) Okay Jean) ...I wanted them quiet, so my dad doesn't find out... Boy) Why can't he know, you're old enough... Jean) I know, right...He just doesn't get it, he thinks differently of me... Boy) Like what? Jean) Things I cannot explain... Boy) Why not? Jean) Well...*Kisses the boy* ( The boy acts surprised, but then kisses ) BANG! ' '( A door slams ) Jean) Speaking of which, he's home...Hide and I'll be back soon... Boy) Okay Downstairs... Wolf) Almost there...You'll be alright ( Jean leaves her room with her door closed ) Wolf) Jean, is that you? Jean) Yes, father... Wolf) ...I thought I told you to not call me that Jean) Sorry father... Wolf) ... Jean) What's wrong, anyways? Wolf) Him...I need that healing thing... Jean) It should be in the kitchen...It was there yesterday Wolf) But I used it earlier today... Jean) Oh yeah... Wolf) So it's in our room, right? Jean) Yes, yes it is Wolf) Can you go get it for me... Jean) Sure, father Wolf) ... ( Wolf walks C22 into the kitchen ) ( Jean runs up the steps, opens her room's door, and closes it ) Boy) Whose this? *Shows Jean a picture* Is he your former boyfriend? Jean) Nah, he was just a friend...He still is, but I don't talk to him much Boy) Okay Jean) And...*Kicks the boy in the wrong places* I told you to H-I-D-E! Boy) ... Jean) Seriously...You need to go by jump out the window go... Boy) O_O Wolf) JEAN, HURRY UP! Jean) I'M COMING! Boy) o-o Jean) So see ya! *Grabs healer and leaves room* You better follow me down and leave Boy) Okay, I'll be sneaky...*Gets back up and kisses Jean* ''' '''Wolf) JEAN! Jean) You better be 5 minutes later... ( The boy runs out the house ) Wolf) Who was that... Jean) Some stranger...He thought it was funny to mess with our stuff...*Shows Wolf a torn picture of them* ''' '''Wolf) ... Jean) Yeah Wolf) I almost thought you were cheating on me... Jean) No...*Kisses Wolf* ( Wolf kisses back ) Jean) I never would Wolf) Okay *Grabs the healer* C22'll be better soon... Jean) Aren't we evil, though Wolf) But he's evil too Jean) Yeah, but you're being good... Wolf) Whatever, I want to help him... Humagons-Deep Search: Episode 16 Grade of Humagons-Deep Search: Episode 15? S A B C D F Category:Humagons-Deep Search Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Humagons: Wolf Category:Humagons: Ice Category:Humagons: Blue Category:Humagons: Popcorn Category:Humagons: C22Helios